danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ממלא המקום - מחזה
נכתב החלקו על-יי דניאל ונטורה ימין|ממוזער|250px|תירגום המחזה נעשה על-ידי [[יהודה עמיחי, ויצא לאור בשנת 1964 בהוצאת שוקן]] ממלא המקום הוא מחזהו של הסופר והמחזאי הגרמני רולף הוכהוט. היצירה פורסמה בשנת 1963 ומאז עוררה הדים רבים בעולם. היא מיחסת לפיוס ה-12 ,האפיפיור בתקופת השואה, את ידיעת את האמת על השמדת היהודים. למרות זאת הוא בחר במדיניות של שתיקה. המחזה פורסם כאשר הועלתה האפשרות להכריזו כמבורך. בשנת 2000 הכריז עליו האפיפיור יוחנן פאולוס השני כ"מבורך". הרקע הציבורי רולף הוכהוט (Rolf Hochhuth) נולד ב- 1 באפריל 1931 באשוגה (Eschwege) שבגרמניה, בן למשפחה נוצרית-פרוטסטנטית מהמעמד הבינוני. בתקופת מלחמת העולם השניה היה נער בן 14. בצעירותו עבד בהוצאה לאור ובמקביל למד היסטוריה באוניברסיטת "היידלברג". הוא התעניין בעיקר בהיסטוריה של הרייך השלישי ובמיוחד הזדעזע כאשר קרא על מעלליה של גרמניה בתקופת מלחמת העולם השנייה . לא אחת היה שואל את עצמו כיצד היה הוא פועל כמבוגר בתקופת המלחמה. מחשבות אשר גררו אותו לבדוק כיצד התנהג המנהיג העליון של הנצרות באותה העת. לפיכך החל לחקור את הנושא, ללמוד ולאסוף חומרים, עד אשר העובדות שהצטברו הפכו לכתב אישום כנגד האפיפיור. בשנת 1958, לאחר מותו של פיוס ה-12, החל לכתוב את המחזה אותו סיים בשנת 1962. מכיוון שהעריך כי המחזה יעורר הד נרחב, דאג לבסס כל תמונה שבמחזה במסמכים היסטוריים. בית הדפוס "ריטן וולוגינג" בהמבורג החליט להוציא לאור את המחזה, אולם ברגע האחרון נבהל וחזר בו מן הפרסום. לפיכך, פנה הוכהוט למו"ל רובולט וזה הסכים להוציא לאור את המחזה. שנה לאחר הוצאתו, הועלה המחזה על בימת התיאטרון בברלין המערבית, ומערב הבכורה יצא שמו של הוכהוט בעולם, תוך כדי משיכת תשומת לב כללית ופולמוס בינלאומי. למרות אלו, ואולי בזכות תשומת הלב שעורר המחזה, קיבל הוכהוט הצעיר את פרס "גרהארט האופטמן" בשנת 1962 ואת פרס "מחזאי הדור הצעיר" של "Kunstpreis Berlin" בשנת 1963. סיפור המחזה ומבנהו ימין|thumb|252px|Hochhuth The Representative Oberon books המחזה "ממלא המקום" מורכב מחמש מערכות. כל מערכה מחולקת למספר תמונות בסדר מחזורי: במערכה הראשונה 3 תמונות, בשנייה תמונה אחת, וחוזר חלילה, סה"כ אחת עשרה תמונות. לפני כל תמונה מופיע מבוא קצר המעניק לקורא רקע על מקום ההתרחשות והדמויות המשתתפות, ובסיום המחזה מופיעות הערות היסטוריות. מערכה ראשונה -"השליחות" תחילת המחזה באוגוסט 1942, בברלין, בבנין השגרירות אָפּוֹסְטוֹלִי, בה משרת ה"נונטיוס האפוסטולי" (Nuntius דהיינו: השליח) מטעם האפיפיור, ציזרה אורסנגינו, בן 69. הצופה שותף לשיחה שהתנהלה בין הנונטיוס לבין כומר איטלקי צעיר, ריקרדו פונטאנה. הוא הראה לו את מפה של העיר וסיפר כי בעבר בעיר היו 44 כנסיות ומספר דומה של בתי כנסת - היום אפילו אחד איננו ! מאחורי הקלעים נשמע רעש, התפרץ לבנין קצין אס.אס., לבוש במדים האפורים של היחידות הלוחמות, ודורש "לדבר עם הוד מעלתו רק שתי דקות". הוא קורט גרסטיין, קצין אס אס בדרגת סגן (Obersturmführer), בן 37. באי הבית בקשו להזעיק את המשטרה כדי לגרשו ואז הוא ביקש כי יאפשרו לו למסור "ידיעה בשביל האפיפיור אשר...". הוא מספר לו כי הוא בא מפולין מהמחנה טרבלינקה ושם נרצחים עשרות אלפי יהודים בגזים. הוא הודיע להם כי בצירות השוודית יש פרטים מלאים על מה שקורה וניתן לאמת את דבריו. הוא זועק כלפי הנוכחים כי הם מייצגים בברלין את "ממלא המקום של כריסטוס" ועוצמים את עיניהם. גרסטיין השלים שיחתו בהצגת מסמכי פקודות מקוריים להשמדת יהודים. השיחה הסתיימה. נונטיוס סיכם כי מדובר בפולין ואין זה בתחום טיפולו של ה"שליח" הדיפלומטי בברלין. אמנם בשנת 1930 הוא התערב לעזרת היהודים , אך תפקידי העיקרי היום הוא "למנוע בשקידה" כל סכסוך בין האפיפיור לבין המימשל הגרמני. המשכו של המחזה, באותו יום, בשעה 21:00 ב- "מרתף הציידים", בפאלקנזה שליד ברלין, אדולף אייכמן מארח קצינים בכירים לדיונים על "הפתרון הסופי" וביצוע ניסויים ביהודים. כל זאת תוך שתיית יין ומשחק כדורת. למחרת המחזה עובר לדירת קורט גרסטיין בברלין. בביתו נמצא יהודי שהוא הסתיר, העוזר לו לניקוי הבית. ריקרדו פונטנה, שרק אתמול נפגש עימו, הגיע לביתו של גרשטיין. גרסטיין הציע לריקרדו כי את דרכונו הדיפלומטי ואת מדיו יימסור ליהודי וכך הוא יוכל לברוח לשוויץ. ריקרדו נוטל את דרכון היהודי ואת ההטלאי הצהוב והחילופין התבצעו. מערכה שנייה - "פעמוני (כנסית) סנט פטר (ברומא)" המערכה התרחשה בוותיקן. ריקרדו מגיע למשכן האפיפיור ומתרחש דיאלוג חסר פשרות בינו לבין אביו הרוזן פונטנה, היועץ הפיננסי של הוותיקן. ריקרדו מבקש מאביו שיסייע לו לבקש מהאפיפיור לצאת במחאה. אביו מתנגד לו תחילה, אך משתכנע לאחר ויכוח חריף בין ריקרדו לקרדינאל, איש סודו של האפיפיור. הקרדינאל תוקף את ריקרדו וטוען כי לאחר מפלתה של גרמניה בקרב סטלינגרד אין זה הזמן להתגרות בהיטלר, במיוחד כעת כשכל הנוצרים באיום חמור מהבולשביזם הרוסי. מערכה שלישית - "השואה" בתמונה ראשונה, בית משפחת לוקאני, משפחה יהודית איטלקית ברומא, האורזת את חפציה על מנת לברוח אל מנזר. טרם יציאתם, נכנסים אל הדירה חייל גרמני מיחידת האס-אס ושני איטלקים מן מליציה אולי הפשיסטית ולוקחים אותם למפקדה הראשית של הגסטאפו. בשנייה, ריקרדו וגרשטיין מגיעים לחדרו של ראש המנזר על מנת לשכנע אותו לעשות פעולה לעזרת היהודים. הוא מסכים לעזור בהחבאת היהודים במנזר, אך מסרב לכל פעולה נוספת. בשלישית, - במפקדת הגסטאפו מתואר יחס הקלון והחרפה התת-אנושית לה זוכים החטופים. גרשטיין מופיע בתמונה זו כאשר הוא מנסה לעכב את משלוח היהודים מרומא. מערכה רביעית -"הסירוב הגדול" בארמון האפיפיור דנים האפיפיור, הקרדינאל והרוזן פונטנה בנושאים הקשורים בניירות ערך וכדאיותם. מובלט הצורך בשמירה על רכוש הכנסייה בעת המלחמה. ריקרדו מגיע ומתווכח עם האפיפיור על שתיקתו בנוגע לגורל היהודים, כאשר הוא נוחל כישלון, עוזב את הארמון עם טלאי צהוב ויוצא יחד עם יהודי רומא למחנות ההשמדה. מערכה חמישית - "אושוויץ או השאלה אל אלוהים" בתמונה ראשונה הובאו אוסף מונולוגים של יהודים המובלים להשמדה: קשיש השומר על כבודו העצמי, אישה הרה ונערה מאוהבת. באמצעות המונולוגים, ללא תפאורה, מתוארים הפחד וחוסר התקווה. בשנייה, ריקרדו המצטרף ליהודים המובלים להשמדה מופיע אל מול ה- "דוקטור" – סמל הרוע. מתקיים דו-שיח בין הטוב והרע, בין הקדוש לשטן ובין הקורבן למקריב. בשלישית - ניסיונותיו של גרשטיין להציל את ריקרדו ללא הצלחה. ריקרדו נורה בניסיון לרצוח את ה- "דוקטור". גרשטיין נעצר. המסר במחזה למחזה מסר מרכזי - שתיקת האפיפיור. מסר זה ניתן לאמץ לפשוטו. לחלופין, ניתן להעניק למחזה פרשנות סימבולית, ולפיה שתיקתו של האפיפיור כמוה כסמל לשתיקת כל העולם. פרשנים רבים ראו במחזה מחזה בעל מסר סימבולי, ובשתיקת האפיפיור את שתיקתם של המנהיגים בעלי הכוח: רוזבלט, צ'ירצ'יל, סטלין ועוד. יש שהשוו את שתיקת האפיפיור לשתיקתו של כל אדם באשר הוא, ולפיכך כל פרט צריך לשאול את עצמו: "באיזו מידה נהגתי באורך הוגן באותה תקופה - כיצד חייב אני להגיב כשזוועות דומות מתרחשות לנגד עיני?". בישראל אף ניתנה לשתיקה פרשנות מקומית: "אולי יעורר את המחשבה שגם אנו שחיינו בארץ באותן שנים, לא עשינו יותר מאשר עשינו". השחקן שמעון פינקל, אשר שיחק בתפקיד האפיפיור בהצגה שהועלתה ב-"הבימה" טען כי: "אינני חושב שאנחנו צריכים להאשים רק את האפיפיור. יש לו אמנם חלק בצרות, אבל יש עוד גורמים." בשונה מהגישה הסימבולית האבסולוטית, טען הוכהוט בעת העלאת המחזה בניו יורק כי: "פיוס ה-12 הוא לא רק סמל לכל המנהיגים, אלא לכל מי שעומד באפס מעש כאשר אחיו מובל למוות. פיוס עמד בראש הירארכיה ומשום כך מוטלת הייתה עליו החובה הגדולה ביותר להרים את קולו. אולם כל אדם - הפרוטסטנטים, היהודים, צ'רצ'יל, אידן, קורדל האל (מי שהיה שר החוץ האמריקני) – הכול חייבים היו למחות". דברים דומים לדבריו של הוכהוט אמר אברהם ניניו, במאי המחזה בישראל: "האשמה הייתה קולקטיבית, אבל על האפיפיור, הרועה צאן מרעיתו, רובצת אשמה כבדה פי שבעים ושבעה, כי הוא היה חייב לתת את הטון, את האות, את המחאה – ולא נתן." שניהם טוענים כי העולם כולו שתק, אולם שתיקתו של האפיפיור חמורה מכולן, מכיוון שהאפיפיור אינו עומד בראש מדינה פוליטית כי אם בראשה של דת - האפיפיור הוא "ממלא המקום" על פני האדמה, ומפה חובתו המוסרית. פרט לשתיקה, ממשית או סימבולית, ניתן לייחס למחזה מסרים נוספים. נראה כי מסרים אלו בלטו פחות, אך גם עליהם התקיימו דיונים נרחבים: "אני מאשים" כלפי הגרמנים אל מול הקלה באשמתם לא פעם טען הוכהוט כי: "כשמגנים את הכבאים על שלא כיבו את הדליקה, אין בכך משום סנגוריה על מי שהציתה. המחזה שלי אינו מניח שום ספק, שיהודים נהרגו על ידי גרמנים, ורק על ידי גרמנים". למרות דבריו אלו, ניתן לראות בבחירת האפיפיור (שותף בעל כובד משקל) אמצעי להעברת חלק מהאחריות לרצח העם היהודי מהגרמנים לאפיפיור. רבים טענו כי הוכהוט כתב את המחזה מתוך רגשות אשמה על כך שבתקופת המלחמה, גם כנער, לא עשה דבר ואולי אף השתייך לנערי היטלר. הוכהוט במחזהו נמנע מלתאר את העם הגרמני ומתאר רק את הנאצים - במרתף או באושוויץ. עצם ההפרדה בין העם הגרמני הנעדר מן המחזה לבין הנאצים יוצרת אבחנה בין הגרמני הטוב והגרמני הרע. לעומת זאת, ניתן לראות, כי הוכהוט מאשים ולא מגן בעת שמתאר את הגרמנים. הוא מתאר אותם מתכננים את רצח היהודים תוך שתייה לשוכרה ומשחק, ומתאר את עבודתם באושוויץ כשגרת עבודה יומיומית רגילה ללא נקיפות מצפון. ללא ספק אינו פוסח על העם הגרמני ומציגם כמשתפי פעולה, כפי שעולה מאזכורו של אלפרד קרופ, בעליה של חברת "קרופ", אשר מותקף במחזה על שיתוף הפעולה עם היטלר. הוקעת האנטי קומוניזם האנטי קומוניזם תרם בעקיפין לטרגדיית העם היהודי. התמיכה הראשונית של בעלי ההון בגרמניה, צרפת, בריטניה והוותיקן במלחמתו של היטלר בקומוניזם הביאה אותו לביטחון לביצוע כל פעולה, כולל רצח עם. לכך נוספה שתיקתו של האפיפיור שמתוך ניסיון להגן על מדינתו ודתה מפני הקומוניזם הרוסי עצם עין אל מול המדיניות הגרמנית, גם כשזו פגעה בחיי יהודים. הוכהוט, באמצעות המחזה, מוקיע את האנטי קומוניזם באותה התקופה ומציג את התוצאות שהתרחשו בעקבותיו. נטישת האל מסר אחרון, הנבנה לאורך המחזה ומתעצם בסיומו, הוא נטישת האל. מסר זה כמעט נטמע בשל ההתמקדות בשתיקתו של האפיפיור והדיונים סביבה. בסיום המחזה ריקרדו והזקן באושוויץ מערערים את האמונה באל. דוגמה לכך היא בציטוט של הזקן: "יהא המקום אשר יהא, אל נורא, אך הרי שמיך הם הפרוסים מעלינו, והתליינים הם בני אדם אשר יצרת ומידך להם הכוח. האם אתה רואה כל זאת?" או באמירתו של ריקרדו: בכל יום ועם כל אדם שאני שורף אותו, נשרף גם חלק מאמונתי". ממלא המקום - הפרשנות הבימתית הפרשנות הבימתית שניתנה למחזה הביאה להצגתו באור שונה וכך פנתה למחוזות שונים אצל הצופה. ניתן לזהות שלוש דרכים בהן הוצג המחזה בעולם: הפשוטה, הרגשנית והמאופקת. הפרשנות הפשוטה - נהגתה בידי המחזאי הגרמני ברטולט ברכט. בדרך זו המחזה מוצג באופן סיפורי-לירי ומשמש בסיס לדיון פוליטי. הצופה נאלץ להפעיל את המחשבה והוא אינו מונע על ידי מנגנוני הרגש. מצב זה מביא את הצופה למודעות חברתית שתכליתה להוליד בקרבו את הצורך בשינוי. בדרך זו, המחזה מוצג ללא תפאורה וללא תלבושות מיוחדות לשחקנים. השחקנים יושבים במרכז הבמה וכל אחד קם בתורו, עומד ואומר את דברו. כך העניק הבמאי לטקסט של הוכהוט את הכוח המרכזי ואפשר לצופה לחוות את הטרגדיה באמצעות הטקסט, ללא הפרעות ויזואליות או ווקליות. הצופה במחזה כזה פחות מרוגש וסביר שלא יפרוץ בבכי, אולם המחזה מעורר בו מחשבות והרהורים בנושא. הבמאי הצרפתי פראנסוא דארבון, במאי ההצגה בפריז, בחר להציג את המחזה בדרך זו. הוא הסביר את בחירתו: "כוונתי הייתה בעיקר לעורר מחשבות ולא לגעת ברגש, כי כאשר מתרגשים, אי אפשר לחשוב". הפרשנות הרגשנית - בדרך זו בחר למשל במאי המחזה בניו יורק, הרמן שולמן. פרשנות זו הפוכה לפרשנות הפשוטה והיא מכוונת למיתרי הרגש. דוגמה ממחישה היא פתיחת המחזה בניו יורק: הבמה חשוכה, קרן אור מציפה את חלקה התחתון של הבמה והצופה רואה את רגלי המובלים למחנות ההשמדה, אימה זו נבקעת בצעקת ילדה: "אמא". גם במאי המחזה בברלין, ארווין פיסקאטור, בחר להציג את המחזה בדרך זו, והשתמש באפקטים על מנת לעורר את רגשות הצופה. כך למשל, בעת שדיברו על הבמה על הובלת היהודים להשמדה, הוקרנו על המסך סרטים דוקומנטאריים בהם מוצגים יהודים המובלים אל מותם. בסיום ההצגה הוצב על ה"הבימה" צלב גדול ועליו דמות יהודי עם טלאי צהוב וברקע הושמעה בעברית תפילת "אל מלא רחמים". הפרשנות המאופקת - בה בחר אברהם ניניו, במאי המחזה בישראל היא גרסת אמצע בין הפשוטה לרגשנית. בדרך המאופקת המחזה מוצג כעלילה אובייקטיבית של הטרגדיה ללא חיזוק בסממנים רגשיים. הרכב המחזה ומסרו כגורמים לדיון הציבורי הרכב המחזה, עיבודו הבימתי והמסרים שנבעו משני אלה היו לא אחת לגורם הוויכוח המהותי ביותר במדינות השונות בהם המחזה הוצג. מדובר במחזה שארוך משמעותית ממחזות מודרניים אחרים, ולא ניתן להעלותו בשלמותו על בימות התיאטרון. הצגתו בשלמותו אורכת 8 שעות. מסיבה זו לא ניתן להימנע מהשמטת חלקים מהמחזה בכל עיבוד בימתי. כל במאי ביצע את השינויים בהתאם למדינה בה העלה את המחזה, תוך התייחסות לרגישויות במדינתו. לדוגמה: בניו יורק הורדה התמונה של שליחת הרכבת מרומא לאושוויץ , בפריז נמחקו "יסודות תוקפניים" ובלונדון הושמטו קטעים המעליבים את אנגליה ומנהיגה: "היו לו עיניים קרות כעיני גרינג, או... וינסטון צ'רצ'יל", והתיאור אשר טען כי ההפצצות של בעלות הברית על ערי גרמניה היו "רצח תחת רצח". למחזה כאמור אחת עשרה תמונות, ולכל תמונה מסר מרכזי כפי שניתן לראות להלן: בחירת המסרים בהתאם לתמונות אשר יכללו בפועל במחזה המוצג. נפרט את המסרים הכלולים בכל אחת מהתמונות ולפיהן ניתן להעריך את המחזה כפי שהוצג. מערכה ראשונה "השליחות": תמונה ראשונה - שתיקת האפיפיור, תמונה שנייה - הנאצים בתור רוצחים בדם קר תמונה שלישית, כמו הראשונה - שתיקת האפיפיור מערכה שנייה "פעמוני סנט פטר" כוללת תמונה אחת: שתיקת האפיפיור. מערכה שלישית "השואה": תמונה ראשונה - שואת היהודים, תמונה שנייה - שתיקת האפיפיור, תמונה שלישית - שואת היהודים, הנאצים. מערכה רביעית "הסירוב הגדול" , שוב, רק תמונה אחת: שתיקת האפיפיור, כמו במערכה השנייה. מערכה חמישית "אושוויץ או השאלה אל אלוהים" : תמונה ראשונה - שואת היהודים, תמונה שנייה - שתיקת האפיפיור, רשעות הנאצים תמונה שלישית - שתיקת האפיפיור, רשעות הנאצים המחזה מתרכז בשלושה נושאים מרכזיים: שתיקת האפיפיור, הנאצים ושואת היהודים. כל השמטה של תמונה או חלק ממנה יכולה לחדד מסר מסוים במחזה או להקהות אחר. לדוגמה: מחזאי אשר נמנע מהצגתן של תמונות : תמונה שתים במערכה הראשונה ו- תמונה שלוש במערכה שלישית הפחית באשמתם של הגרמנים. לעומת זאת, מחזאי שנמנע מהצגת שלוש תמונות: ראשונה ושלישית במערכה השלישית וראשונה במערכה החמישית לא הציג את זוועות השואה. (רעיון זה יודגם במחזה כפי שהוצג בישראל). ניתן לשער כי רב הצופים לא קראו את המחזה והיכרותם העיקרית עמו הייתה במפגש בתיאטרון. הבמאי, שלא יכול היה להימנע מקיצור המחזה, בחר את התמונות שיופיעו על בימתו לפי ראות עיניו. תהליך זה הוביל בהכרח להדגשת מסרים שונים מעצם קביעת הרכב המחזה, ולפי הדרך בה בחר הבמאי להציג את המחזה. כל אלה היו לא אחת מגורמי הוויכוח במדינות השונות. הסרט amen thumb|ימין|335 px| יש אופציה לתרגום לשפות Amen. is a 2002 German-Romanian-French historical drama film, co-written and directed by Costa-Gavras and starring Ulrich Tukur, Mathieu Kassovitz, Sebastian Koch and Ulrich Mühe. The film examines the links between the Vatican and Nazi Germany. Plot During World War II, Kurt Gerstein (Ulrich Tukur), a Waffen-SS officer employed in the SS Hygiene Institute, designs programs for the purification of water and the destruction of vermin. He is shocked to learn that the process he has developed to eradicate typhus, by using a hydrogen cyanide mixture called Zyklon B, is now being used for killing Jews and other "undesirables" in extermination camps. Gerstein attempts to notify Pope Pius XII (Marcel Iureş) about the gassings, but is appalled by the lack of response he gets from the Catholic hierarchy. The only person moved is Riccardo Fontana (Mathieu Kassovitz), a young Jesuit priest. Fontana and Gerstein attempt to raise awareness about what is happening to the Jews in Europe but even after Fontana appealing to the pope himself, the Vatican makes only a timid and vague condemnation of Hitler and Nazi Germany. Eventually Gerstein travels to Rome to speak to the Pope himself but when he arrives the Germans are taking control of Rome and begin rounding up the Jews of Rome to be sent to concentration camps. Fontana begs the Pope to force the Germans to stop the deportation by appearing at the train station in person but the Pope refuses, saying that doing so will cause hardship for the Christians living under Nazi Germany. In disgust and sorrow Fontana puts a Yellow badge on himself and allows himself to be taken on the train of Jews going to the concentration camps. When he arrives at the camp Fontana is interrogated by the head of the camp, a 'friend' of Kurt Gerstein known simply as the Doctor (who is believed to be Dr. Josef Mengele), who despite knowing that the war is lost and that Fontana is a Catholic priest allows Fontana to stay with the Jews and be gassed. Gerstein attempts to save Fontana but he will not leave. The Doctor escorts Gerstein out of the camp after Fontana and most of the Jews are killed; they drive by German soldiers digging up and burning the bodies of Jews in a mass grave near the camp and the Doctor asks Gerstein if he knows any contacts to help get him out of Germany. Gerstein returns home and gathers all his evidence that documents the Nazi atrocities and takes them to the Allies. Despite accepting his evidence he is still arrested and after reading the charges against him he is found hanged in his cell. Afterward the Doctor is seen speaking to a Cardinal in Rome asking for help leaving the country saying "I'm a doctor, just a physician" and the cardinal agrees to help send him to Argentina. While the character of Kurt Gerstein is historical, the character of the young priest is fictional. Although based on the action of Gerstein to stop and bring global awareness to the Holocaust, the plot is largely fictitious. Cast * Ulrich Mühe as The Doctor * Sebastian Koch as Rudolf Höss * Ulrich Tukur as Kurt Gerstein * Mathieu Kassovitz as Riccardo Fontana * Marcel Iureş as Pope Pius XII * Michel Duchaussoy as Cardinal * Ion Caramitru as Graaf Fontana * Friedrich von Thun as Gerstein's Father * Antje Schmidt as Mrs. Gerstein * Hanns Zischler as Ernst-Robert Grawitz * Erich Hallhuber as Von Rutta * Angus MacInnes as Tittman * Bernd Fischerauer as Bishop von Galen * Pierre Franckh as Pastor Wehr Production The film is based on a 1963 play by Rolf Hochhuth, The Deputy, a Christian Tragedy, which was widely attacked in Catholic and Jewish circles for its unrealistic portrayal of Pope Pius XII. The German-language version of the film was released under the play's original title Der Stellvertreter.http://staticmass.net/topfeature/amen-movie-2002-review/ Since the Holy See did not allow filming in the Vatican, the scenes in the papal palaces were shot in the Palace of the Parliament of Bucharest, Romania.http://www.mirceagoia.com/2013/12/filming-in-romania/ See also *List of Holocaust films References External links * * *trailer and links to US reviews at Metacritic *Review at Reeling Reviews קטגוריה:ספרות השואה